You Broke It
by oneofsixbillion
Summary: I’ve got some imperfections, but how can you collect them all and throw them in my face?
1. ONE: emotion unstable

**Title:** You Broke It.

**Rated: **T**  
**

**Characters:** Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis

**Summary: **Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott are in love. Where in love? Betrayal changes everything, mistakes are hard to take back, and broken hearts are not easily mended.

**Notes: **I update slow. Please stay loyal, though! I doubt you'll regret it!

** Disclaimer:** All characters, locations, and plot themes are the property of their respective owners. One Tree Hill is respectfully copyrighted to The CW and Mark Schwahn, and I am in no way affiliated with either source. Story is copyrighted to me, and will not be used, saved, or reproduced in ANY WAY.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: 

**I know I've been mistaken**

**But just give me a breaking**

See the changes that I've made 

**I've got some imperfections**

**But how can you collect them all**

**And throw them in my face?**

Her exasperated groan fled into the air with an ever-so-obvious tone of aggravation. Brooke pushed back her pin-straight bangs and clamped her hands against the top of her head, holding the strands of hair away from her eyes. She felt like screaming… and crying… and hurting him back; although, all she could do right now was ignore it. She had to pretend like she wasn't as beat up over this huge betrayal of trust as she truly was. It was the only way that she would stay sane.

Lucas continued speak to her, although she ignored it as best as she could, trying to tune him out of her mind all together. She had kept her back to him all this time, and she didn't plan to cave in now. Collecting a much-needed deep breath, she continued to move forward throughout the crowded boardwalk.

Lucas lunged forward and clasped onto her shoulder just before she could disappear into the crowd once more. She needed to try to understand what had happened and _he_ needed to try to make things right once more…

Although Brooke Davis was not for the idea of being held against her will, and spinning around atop her black stilettos, she shoved against his chest with all her might. At that very moment, her voice bellowed out in and angry contrast against the happiness of the voices which surrounded her.

"Get your hands off of me!" Her rage rose into her cheeks, and Lucas' hand retreated quickly back, shocked.

Lucas took a step back, recoiling away from her. Hushed whispers were inaudible from those nearest to them, and dozens of sets of eyes pierced into him with curiosity and awe. And as quickly as it had happened, Brooke stormed off without a backward glance. Lucas glanced down, the quickly observed the expressions of the shocked people around him. _Jesus Brooke, _although he remained relentless, and pushed his way through the ever-densening gap that Brooke Davis had created through the crowd.

"Brooke!" Lucas' husky yell bounced in her clouded thoughts. Brooke looked around her, seeing the happiness and peace of the couples scattered about. Her fingers where wrapped around the heels of her shoes; for, she had given up trying to run from him in high heels. She glanced to her left, to the rail of the boardwalk. Without much thought, she slipped beneath it, leaped back blindly, and fell fifteen feet to the sand. She was able to catch herself before she fell forward, and as she glanced around her, was highly relieved to see that she was the only one around.

She had made it no less than fifty feet from her landing, walking with her feet engulfed in the gentle water which wrapped around her skin before retreating back into the depths of the ocean, before his voice was heard once more. "Brooke!" He sounded a bit winded, like he had sprinted to where she was, "would you please just hear me out?"

A sigh heaved from the girl's chest as she halted.

"Brooke… please."

"What is it, Luke? And make it quick." Her voice was like ice as she spun to face him. Her cheeks where rosy, and her eyes where filled with a million different emotions.

"I love you." He pulled in a heavy breath as he took a step forward after the words have fallen from his mouth.

Brooke scoffed, almost amused by the words that he had come up with when she had finally given him the time of day. But at the same time, her broken heart quivered with pain caused by hearing him say that, "First off, that probably wasn't the best thing to say to me right now. And second, you can't love me, Lucas… if you did love me, you wouldn't have done what you did."

He inched closer to her, sand coating the insides of his shoes… but he didn't care. Although as he moved forward, she would take an equal step back, keeping the distance he had from her the same.

"Brooke…" Lucas' tone was struck with pain and exhaustion, "but I do love you, I can't change that… I know that what I did was horrible, and I know that I hurt you… but it was a mistake… I didn't _mean_ to hurt you."

"You did not just say that to me…" She replied in a disbelieving, hushed whisper, feeling the involuntary tightness in her face, in her throat… and feeling as the tears brimmed against her eye lashes. "Lucas, what you did hurt me so bad, and it was a decision that you made, no one forced you into it! You can't stand there and try to deny that!" Brooke wiped away a few escaped tears with the pads of her pointer finger as they reached her cheekbones.

Lucas inches closer, and when Brooke didn't step back in tune, he closed the foot-wide distance between them. They stood just inches apart, and she could feel him watching her even though she refused to meet his gaze. Two or three painfully silent seconds passed by, allowing what Brooke had said to settle into each of their minds.

"I'm so.. so, sorry, Brooke. You have to believe me."

Her lips pursed, nostrils flaring as she desperately held back a flow of pain-filled emotion, "You where the first decent guy that I've ever cared about, Lucas, and you're the first guy that I ever gave my heart to." Tears slipped past her defense, blowing her weak cover of strength, "and you broke it."

"Brooke –"

She cut him off once more before he had the chance to elaborate, "You know," a weak chuckle pushed from her lungs, and she wiped away a stray tear, "over the last few months I really felt like I.. like I'd found the one for me, you know?" Her tone was becoming more and more painful, "But I guess I was wrong, huh?" Another chuckle filled the silence after her words died away.

Lucas remained silent, not able to find the right words to mend her wounds. And at the same time, feeling a huge whole cracking open in his own heart as he took in the guilt that her words caused him. This is what he had done to her. This is how she really felt.

"You broke it." She repeated in a barely audible whisper, fighting the urge to completely break down in front of him. And before Lucas could make any attempt to make things right, Brooke had spun around and left. Her free hand clutching her mouth, she jogged through the sand and towards civilization; hell, to anywhere but standing there with him and letting him witness her hurt anymore than he already had. Her tears blurred the line of vision she had before her, but her pace never slowed.

"Shit." Lucas shuffled his feet in the wet sand, not bearing to watch the girl he had hurt so much leave. He lowered himself onto the dry, cooling sand, just where the water couldn't reach him, but leaving his feet for the waves to engulf. For almost and hour he watched the sun dip below the horizon, and then as the colors faded soon after. He watched only half-heartedly, though, for his thoughts where on much less pleasant things: On how he had thought that he could've just fixed what had happened by just talking about it to Brooke. It had been so blindly and ignorantly irrelevant to him just how deeply he had left a mark in her heart. Darkness finally came and covered him after a long time of thought. That very darkness finally drove him home.

* * *

**Please make me happy and tell me what you think.** More to come!

Content © oneofsixbillion NOT TO BE REPRODUCED.


	2. TWO: false judgement

**Title:** You Broke It.

**Rated: **T**  
**

**Characters:** Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis

**Summary: **Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott are in love. Where in love? Betrayal changes everything, mistakes are hard to take back, and broken hearts are not easily mended.

**Notes: **I update slow. Please stay loyal, though! I doubt you'll regret it!

** Disclaimer:** All characters, locations, and plot themes are the property of their respective owners. One Tree Hill is respectfully copyrighted to The CW and Mark Schwahn, and I am in no way affiliated with either source. Story is copyrighted to me, and will not be used, saved, or reproduced in ANY WAY.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: 

**But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting**

You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting 

**And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting**

**Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting**

Lucas Scott's breathing was pulled in with sharp gasps, and beads of sweat coated his entire body and drenched his hairline. Although he pushed onward, disregarding the stabbing pain in his side. The music flowing from his ear buds droned out the gentle pounding of his tennis shoes against the concrete. Running always was a way for him to forget about his life, even if it was only for a few minutes. But today the magic wasn't working. The upbeat lyrics of his music clashed with the reverberating voice of Brooke Davis. It had been three days since they had stood together on that small section of the beach. It had been three days that he had carried the burden of her broken heart on his shoulders. Lucas glanced to his right, looking out at the beach, watching people go about their morning in a nonchalant manner. They didn't know what he had done, and they didn't have a care in the world about what he was feeling.

Finally, he stopped, unable to push himself any farther. His hands placed on the back of his head, and walked slowly on, wishing that the pain in his sides would go away, just like he wished the pain in his heart would. Deep breaths finally recollected his labored breathing; although, his thoughts would not be contained that easily. He was involuntarily replaying the actions of that night. The night when he had made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"_Lucas Scott." Her voice was utterly familiar, and Lucas, even in the utterly drunken state that he was in, recognized it. It practically screamed, 'I want you in me.'_

"_Rachel," Lucas slurred with a soft exhale, turning his head to focus on her, although she swam in his vision, "what do you want?"_

"_I've been looking for you."_

_Lucas drained the remaining liquid in his cup, feeling it burning against the back of his throat, and he shook his head gently, pushing aside the foul taste. "Why is that?" he questioned with a small stammer sideways; although, he was able to reach out and grab hold of the staircase railing, steadying himself against it._

"_Luke…" She whispered his name in her huskiest, most seductive voice, taking a step closer to him. The music was turned up, and around them, the party raged on. No one seemed to take any notice of their whereabouts. Everyone was already to shit-faced to care._

_Rachel was mere inches away from him at this point, and Lucas was feeling rather un-amused by her actions, but at the same time felt a small, involuntary stirring in his groin. "You know what I want, Lucas…" her fingers wrapped around the fabric of his shirt, her free hand caressing his muscular chest carefully, "let's go upstairs." She whispered into his ear softly, just loud enough for him to hear clearly over the booming music._

_As best as he could, Lucas was trying to keep his mind set on the one thing that mattered to him in this moment: Brook. His girlfriend, and the girl who he cared about immensely. "I can't, Rachel, you know that." His voice was faltering, the alcohal pumping through his veins. "I have Brooke." He looked straight at her, picking the one in the middle to focus on. But still, he swayed._

_"Brooke__'s__ not here, Lucas, she'll never find out." Rachel's hand had slipped beneath the bottom of his tank top, her palm pressed against his stomach. And from the look in his drunken eyes, Rachel had a feeling she would win this battle._

"_That doesn't mean anything." He frowned, but the emotion only lasted a second. Rachel was wearing an offly low-cut halter-top. They both where intoxicated, and both had impaired judgement. One, though, had not consumed as much as the next, and she still knew what she was doing. Lucas, on the other hand, was barely clinging on to his senses._

"_Let's get __you another drink, Luke…" Taking a cup from a passing teen, Rachel place it in the hand of Lucas Scott. He took a drink, inhaling sharply before he looked past her. "Please, Lucas… let's go."_

_Rachel's hand was on his groin. His head swam, heat raced into his body, and his mind lost it. Hell, Brooke wasn't here. She wouldn't know. Lucas didn't know what he was thinking, and he could barely contain any thought at all, let alone make a rash, and intelligent, decision_.

Where was Brooke, anyway?

_Brooke Davis sat near her best friend, hand in hand, trying to comfort her as she cried her heart out over the guy that she had lost. Peyton Sawyer looked up at Brooke though her gassy, wet eyes, and Brooke Davis scooted closer, wrapping her arms around her and giving her a shoulder to cry on. A few blocks away, Lucas and Rachel collided near the stair well._

_Rachel's hand gripped the back of his neck, she had fiercely attaching herself to him, kissing him hard. The boy foolishly kissed her back, unable to change his mind. _

_Brooke tightened her hold on her best friend's shaking body, rocking her gently back and forth as she sobbed even harder. Brooke stroked her hair gently, "Shhhhh…"_

_"Shhhhh..." Rachel's whisper was seductive. She had led Lucas up the stairs and into the nearest bedroom. Fingers gripping the bottom of her halter-top, Rachel pulled it off over her head. Against the back of the closed door, Rachel unzipped Lucas' jeans with a satisfied sigh, their kissing becoming more and more intense._

_Lucas had groaned, feeling as his body grew hotter and hotter as the seconds unfolded. And before he knew it, she was straddling him on the mattress._

Lucas breathed deeply. He sighed, looking up at the place where he had ended up. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking hard about the chance he had right now. He would need to find the words to apologize to her, and make damn sure that they were the right words. Lucas looked up once more at Brooke Davis' red, front door. His feet seemed planted into the cement at the end of her walkway, unable to pull himself up to the porch and ring the bell. He heaved his second, heavy sigh. He knew exactly why he had ended up here today, it was because she was there, and he needed her.

Lucas pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head, but turned away from the house. Turning away from the girl behind that red door. He needed her back more than she probably knew, more than he had ever expected possible. Although he couldn't do anything to rash right now. If she needed space, he would give that to her. Hell, he knew that he wasn't the only one suffering. His feet carried him away, gaining speed, running away from everything that he wished could disappear.

"**The heart has it's reasons,**

**Where of reason knows nothing."**

**- Pascal**

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! **[[:

Content © oneofsixbillion NOT TO BE REPRODUCED.


	3. THREE: no round three

**Title:** You Broke It.

**Rated: **T**  
**

**Characters:** Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis

**Summary: **Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott are in love. Where in love? Betrayal changes everything, mistakes are hard to take back, and broken hearts are not easily mended.

**Notes: **I update slow. Please stay loyal, though! I doubt you'll regret it!

** Disclaimer:** All characters, locations, and plot themes are the property of their respective owners. One Tree Hill is respectfully copyrighted to The CW and Mark Schwahn, and I am in no way affiliated with either source. Story is copyrighted to me, and will not be used, saved, or reproduced in ANY WAY.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: 

**I hope you're not intending**

**To be so condescending it's as much as I can take**

And you're so independent

**You just refuse to bend so I keep bending 'till I break**

He felt like she was a million miles away. Although, in reality, Brooke Davis was perched on the edge of her chair just a few rows in front of him. For a majority of their English class, Lucas had peered up from his essay to glance over the hunched backs of the working students that separated her from him, watching as the sunlight gleamed off of her long, dark hair. It was pulled into a ponytail on the back of her head, and it looked great. She always looked great.

At long last the sound of freedom rang through the building, and as the ringing of the bell faded from the room, students were already exiting. The scraping of chairs and quiet sighs of relief could be heard throughout the room, followed by the cheerful conversation shared between friends, lovers, and classmates. Brooke stood up from her desk, carrying herself briskly out of the room. Lucas was quick after her.

Lucas approached slowly, his hand coming to rest gently on the open door of her locker. Brooke glanced up at him, a mere fraction of a second's glance, then it was gone.

"Broo—" Although, before Lucas could even finish saying her name, Brooke had slammed her locked closed and turned on her heel, leaving him on the spot. Lucas stumbled forward a bit, having been unprepared for the loss of her locker door as his support, but he was quick to catch himself. Soon after, he pushed through the crowd to follow her. Brooke heaved the strap of her heavy bookbag onto her left shoulder just seconds before Lucas' hand gripped onto her right. Brooke heaved a heavy sigh, turning to face him quickly.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Just a second of your time." He pulled his hand back, and Brooke took a small step away from him.

As Brooke glanced over her shoulder, Lucas watched as she looked to Peyton Sawyer, whom was standing near the exit. Peyton was Brooke's best friend, and an equal contributor to his and Brooke's first horrible fight. Lucas tore his eyes away from Peyton as their gaze connected; but, as Brooke turned her attention back to him, Lucas stole a glance back at Peyton. Although, she was gone. Obviously, she had allowed herself to be swept away with the crowd of students who where filled with end-of-the-school-week hype.

Brooke's eyes burned into his skin, and silence filled her mouth, for she was waiting for him to talk. Her weight was rested on only one leg, and her arms where crossed gently against her chest. "Fine. But only one second, Lucas."

"Can we go somewhere… more private?" The sea of teenagers that flowed around them jostled Lucas forward.

"No, you can say it right here."

"Fine," Lucas sighed, looking directly into her eyes as he began, "For the last five days… I've struggled to find the words to say how I feel; the words to fix what I did." Lucas took hold of Brooke's upper-arms, holding her gently, "But I realized that I probably can't describe with words how sorry I am for hurting you; how much I regret what I did that night. But I was drunk, and I wasn't thinking, and it all happened so fast…" Brooke tried to cut him off, but Lucas prevailed, squeezing her arms a bit tighter, and releasing the tension as she fell quiet once more, "but that's not a good excuse for what I did. There is no excuse. I just… I just need another chance. I need you to find enough trust in your heart to give me another chance, Brooke."

Brooke looked away from him as he pleaded for her forgiveness. She didn't want to hate him anymore, but she couldn't just excuse what he had done. He had really hurt her… again. She had given him her heart, and he had managed, once more, to break it. There was a second of silence before Brooke spoke, taking a deep breath in, "Lucas… I can't give you a round three at this game that you play with my heart."

Lucas removed one of his hands from her arm, his fingers falling beneath her chin, raising her eyes up to meet his. Lucas' speech staggered with emphasis, "Brooke… I am so, truly sorry for what I did. You have to understand that I didn't it."

Brooke's eyes tore away from his, finding herself, again, choking back a swell of emotions. She took a step back, feeling like she was going to be sick. "I know that you didn't mean to, Luke… but that doesn't change the fact that you did. Because in the end, it all hurts the same."

Before Lucas could say much more, Brooke had raised her eyes to meet his, and his ability to talk was destroyed by the emotion shining on her face. They where brimming again; those crystal tears, tempting to roll over her eyelashes and streak down her cheeks. And as she blinked, a few strays broke free and rolled past her porcelain cheekbones. Lucas couldn't find it in himself to reach out and wipe them away.

"I can't… give you another chance, Luke." She paused, her nostrils flaring, her eyes drawn away from him once again. Finally, she gasped quietly and looked back up at him, "I just can't." With that, Brooke turned away, only to leave him standing in the near empty hallway alone.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"The Ravens trail by one, and Lucas Scott is up for the free throw!" Mouth McFaddin's anxious voice rushed into the microphone: his broadcast reaching hundreds of ears around the small town.

Sweat beaded his face. His heart was racing. And Lucas shuffled his feet so that his toes where against the free-throw line.

Tonight he had played like crap. His thoughts where wheeling all over the place, and he was unable to get his head into the game. Indeed, the majority of his thoughts where on Brooke. Lucas needed to focus, and he kept telling that to himself as he prepared for the shot. He sighed, trying his hardest to get her out of his head.

But on the sideline, there she was, shaking her pom-poms with the rest of the squad. Even in the crap-hole of a gym they played in, the lighting hit her face just right. _No_, he thought sternly, and he spun the ball in his hands. Lucas' eyes shifted away from Brooke, but what lied in store for his gaze next was not much better for his thoughts. For, the girl who stood next to her was no other than Rachel Gatina. Their hatred was quite clear. Rachel's lips were pulled into a gentle smile, a smirk almost. Lucas spun the ball a second time.

The crowd was near silent, anticipating the shot. With no time left on the clock, the team needed him to make this shot, or they would lose the game.

Everyone waited in silence as Lucas pulled his gaze away from the sidelines. Lucas' feet shuffled into the right position, and his eyes locked onto the backboard. Lucas took a deep breath in, and pushed it out slowly as he sprung lightly onto his toes, curving his arms over his head and releasing the ball towards the hoop. His arms froze in the air, and his eyes, along with those of every fan in the gym, followed the shot.

As if in slow motion, that one sphere made its way toward its destination. It inched closer and closer, until reality hit. Full speed, the basketball landed on the rim, and rebounded quickly into the air. A heavy groan rose around the gym, soon followed by the cheers and applause of the opposing team.

_Damnit._ His arms had fallen to his sides, and he felt weak, falling onto his knees in front of the free-throw line. He took in a deep breath, realizing what had just happened. Lucas stood up, just seconds after he had gone down, a crazy rush of emotions running through his body. Although, beside everything else he felt, Lucas could feel the pain of the entire team. Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder caused him to look back. There stood, not Brooke, but his younger brother Nathan, who smiled calmly, reassuringly, "Come on, dude, it's over."

Fifteen minutes passed before Whitey Durham pushed the boy's locker room open forcefully. Slowly, he made his way through the nearly empty gym, his head bent down.

Lucas was nearly last to leave the locker room that night. The few who remained whispered encouraging words only half-heartedly as he passed. The burning feeling of letting someone down was ripping through him harder than ever. The feeling came from two sources. The team who admired him and from his girlfriend who loved him. Or, they used too admire him. And Brooke Davis only used to love him.

**Shat-ter (verb): to break something into pieces, as by a blow.**

Lucas finally pushed through the wide gymnasium doors, the crisp air hitting his face hard. His eyes where directed down, but he didn't fail to notice as he walked past a crowd of lingering cheerleaders. Their mutters grew into a small fit of laughter, and finally, the one named Bevin shouted to him, "Nice shot." Giggles followed the statement.

Lucas paused at the end of the vanity, glancing over his shoulder at the dismissing group. Each had begun to part their ways for the evening, saying their good-byes, smiling wide even though their team had lost. Lucas' eyes focused in on one in particular. Brooke glanced up from her cell phone as Bevin left her standing alone, her body froze as she saw him standing there. Although, her expression remained a blank slate. She had the ability; he had learned, to act as if she had no emotion.

Lucas decided that he wouldn't waste any more of her time today, so he turned away from her. Trying to tear his bond away also. He made his way through the dimly lit parking lot to the large, red tow truck that had delivered him to the game. His mother and best friend both had missed tonight's event, but honestly, they hadn't missed too much.

_Brooke Davis doesn't need him, remember?_

But, regardless of what she kept telling herself that she should do, Brooke watched Lucas' retreat. She watched him until the truck was out of sight. And pulling the strap of her bag up onto her shoulder more securely, Brooke slowly turned away, walking in the opposite direction. She just wanted, no need, to go home.

_But, Brooke Davis can't tell a lie._

**But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting**

**You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting**

And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting

**Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting**

* * *

**I'd love to know what you thought of the third chapter! Please leave me a comment[[:**

ALL CONTENT © oneofsixbillion AND IS NOT TO BE REPRODUCED IN ANY WAY.

kthx.


End file.
